


Betrayal // Lams

by asher_loves_turtlez



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 11:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asher_loves_turtlez/pseuds/asher_loves_turtlez
Summary: Me projecting my thoughts and emotions onto a character because i feel awful. So yeah.





	Betrayal // Lams

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Suicide
> 
> I'm going to be writing a lot of angst to keep myself from doing something stupid.

Trigger Warning // Major character death; suicide  
  
It was 4 pm, and Alex had just gotten off of work. He was happy to be off early. He had prepared a surprise for John; he was going to take him to the aquarium and out to dinner.  They hadn't been able to spend much time together.  
  
Alex walked into the apartment he shared with John. "Surprise, love, I'm home ea-"  
He stopped when he saw John. Kissing Lee.  
  
He dropped his bag in shock.  
  
John stopped when he heard Alex. He turned around. "Babe, it's not what it looks like-"  
  
Alex cut him off. "It's exactly what it looks like." He blinked back tears.  
  
don't show your pain.  
  
don't let him see.  
  
just leave.  
  
you're not enough.  
  
just go and die.  
  
you don't deserve to live.  
  
Alex turned around and left.  
  
"Alex, wait!" John ran out after him.  
  
Alex didn't listen. He ran, his tears blinding him. He ran until he made it to the bridge.  
  
"Alex, no! Don't do it," John begged.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Alex climbed the bridge. He turned around and looked at John. "Goodbye, my love," he choked out,  and jumped.  
  
~~~  
  
This fanfic was brought to you by: My Depression  
  
I started projecting my emotions into fanfics to cope so have fun reading the upcoming angst.


End file.
